Hot Shower
by SunnyBatgirl
Summary: Miss Parker is in the shower.


Title: Hot Shower Author: Little Spooky Rating: R Pairings: Jarod/Miss Parker Spoilers: none Disclaimer: All characters belong to NBC Studios. But I can still fanaticize about them, right? The production of this story is solely for the enjoyment of the fans that were saddened by the recent cancellation of the series.  
  
Author's note: If you're reading this, congratulations. I don't usually write in first person so this is a rarity. I'm not often inspired to write stories like this.  
  
Summary: Miss Parker is in the shower.  
  
----------  
  
It's late.  
  
I'm tired, and I need to sleep. But for some reason or another, I can't.  
  
I turn on the water, and the shower sputters to life. At first, it is cold, but I know the water will warm soon.  
  
I quickly undress and glance at myself in the mirror. I look beyond tired. I appear to myself older than I really am. My face pale and my eyes dark.  
  
I step into the shower, and I am instantly warmed. I close the shower door to keep the heat from escaping and rest my head against the wall. The water seems to have a calming effect, and I barely notice a shadow appear from the other side of the now completely fogged over glass.  
  
"Hello Miss Parker." He is smiling. I can tell be the tone of his voice.  
  
"Hello Jarod."  
  
"You sure take a hot enough shower."  
  
"It's invigorating. You should try it sometime."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
He is quiet a moment, and I am unaware of what he is doing. I turn the hot water up a little and close my eyes.  
  
A cold blast of air and the feel of a body pressed against my back opens them immediately. I know he felt my body tense.  
  
"You told me to try it sometime," his voice smiles. "What better time than now?"  
  
The part of me that is focused on my job screams at me to run for my gun, but the part of me that remembers Jarod as a child welcomes his touch. My younger conscious eventually wins out.  
  
I lean my head back against his shoulder, and my nose comes in contact with his jaw line. He smells of sweat and the faint, but unmistakable, odor of leather. Mixed with his own, unique scent, it makes for quite the aphrodisiac.  
  
His day old stubble scrapes my nose as he smiles. I can't help but smile, too. Daddy would never approve of this. His little "Angel" with one of the Centre's most prized Pretenders. In the shower. Completely in the nude.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Jarod's hands rest on my stomach.  
  
"Mmm hmm," mine rest on his.  
  
He chuckles, and slowly, I sense the level of pheromones in the enclosed space increase. Unconsciously, my hands begin rubbing circles on his. His hands move to my waist and then my hips. I try to step closer to him, but my foot slips on the wet porcelain, and I fall backwards. Jarod catches me, but falls, too.  
  
"Oof!" Jarod lands hard on his backside.  
  
I land between his legs, his hands covering my breasts where he had caught me. The spray of the water is now hitting us directly in our faces.  
  
Realizing our more precarious predicament, Jarod must have noticed that it wasn't much of a game anymore, and I felt him begin to grow behind me. I look up and notice his panicked face.  
  
I laugh and place my hands on his knees. "You okay?"  
  
"I..." I hear him swallow. "I think so."  
  
"Sorry." My hands move to the underside of his legs. "I need to get one of those bath mats."  
  
"I'm not complaining."  
  
I smile and relax, though the situation seems laughable. In my mind I am still picturing the things Daddy might do if he found us here. The Centre wants Jarod back alive, but I don't think Jarod would survive if Daddy were to walk in right now.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jarod reaches for the soap I keep on a little shelf on the wall. He submerges the soap and begins to form suds between his hands, which he runs over my stomach.  
  
"A little bit of everything," I lie.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like how much this seems like a scene from 'Pretty Woman'."  
  
A pause. "Is that a movie?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
He says something, but I don't quite hear him. I'm starting to dose off.  
  
"Hmm?" I ask absent-mindedly.  
  
"I don't think I've seen that movie." I hear him this time, but it's faint.  
  
"Hmm..." I begin to dose off again. Jarod's laugh shakes us both, but before I know it, I am asleep.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
